


Fatalis

by Neechu



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Nuit du FoF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Détruire pour mieux reconstruire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatalis

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas assez brillante pour créer un anime tel que Code Geass.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11298430/1/Fatalis).  
>  Cet OS est écrit pour la **[62ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Démon"** en une heure. 

« Le Démon est mort ! »

Tandis que le monde célèbre sa libération et cette nouvelle ère de paix qui se profile, Zéro s'éclipse.

Zéro a tué le Démon.

.

Lelouch est mort.

Et Suzaku n'a pas envie de participer à cette mascarade. La seule chose qui le console, c'est que Lelouch en est le metteur en scène.

Et le rideau est tombé.

C'est la fin du Requiem Zero.

.

Lelouch avait été un si bon acteur que même Nunally avait perdu foi en lui, lui qui n'avait agit que pour elle, elle ne voyait que le démon qu'il montrait.

Et il a fallut que son frère meurt pour qu'elle comprenne la vérité.

Suzaku se demande si pour tout le monde il restera le Démon ou si certains ne verront que Lelouch Lamperouge, ou Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Lui, il ne verra que Lelouch,  _son_  Lelouch.

Parce que Suzaku est vivant, même s'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même désormais.

Mais il vivra. Il vivra car il n'a pas le choix.

Car c'est la seule chose qui lui reste de Lelouch.


End file.
